16 I Will Walk Before the Lord in the Land of the Living
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #16 I Will Walk Before the Lord in the Land of the Living of the "New Mission" series. First we address some personal problems that take some suggestions from the "older" generation. Then, five ensigns are submitted to rigorous training throughout the ship. The Captain's son, Lucas, and Mr. Spock's son, SJ are shown heavily in this story.


32

A/N: I tried to picture what it was like to perform on the bridge with the Captain and Mr. Spock observing; that would stress me out and I would fail miserably, too.

#16

I Will Walk Before the Lord,

in the Land of the Living

Captain Kirk called for Ensign Kirk in his quarters.

"Captain, Lucas is not here. He may be in the Chapel," answered Joanna.

"The chapel? Is something bothering him?"

Joanna smiled and said, "No, Dads, he stops everyday. I go with him sometimes, but I'm just heading to my shift. I can leave him a note to contact you when he gets in."

Kirk smiled and said, "Thank you, Joanna."

"Good night," she answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Kirk waited for an hour in his quarters and finally summoned his son to his cabin.

Lucas entered at his father's command.

"Captain?" he said.

"Evening, Lucas have a seat. This is personal so relax. Joanna said she'd leave you a message to come see me."

Lucas let out a sigh and said, "Yes, sir, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

His father sat at his computer, and pulled up some details. He turned it around for his son to read.

"What's this?"

"Just read, it's self explanatory."

Lucas read the document before him and his father watched his reaction. First he shook his head and glanced at his father, he continued to read and when he was finished he leaned back in his chair.

"Dad, why, why did she do this?"

"I think it's pretty clear, Lucas."

"No, I mean I know, but didn't she have any other relatives or something?"

"Her aunt, me, you and Joanna."

"But…"

"Miriam wanted to give you this. She felt you accepted her into our family. We were her family, Lucas."

"I know, but Dad."

"You'll never have to worry about finances between what she left, what I've set aside for you and your own income."

"Dad, I can't accept this."

Kirk looked at his son and hesitated, "I want you to sleep on it, and talk to Joanna about it."

Lucas stood and thought of how happy Miriam had made his father and wished she were still here. He was recovering, but there was a dullness in his eyes since Miriam died.

His father stood and squeezed his shoulders and grinned. "She loved you, Lucas."

He softly said, "I know, Dad, I loved her, too. Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Ana had decided to spend a few minutes in the observation room before returning to her quarters after her shift. She fixed a cup of tea and leaned against the window watching the stars and day dreaming.

Mr. Spock stopped in sick bay to speak with Christine. She was back on light duty for a few nights. Spock would not see her until the morning.

Christine looked up and saw him approaching her from the hall way. Her heart still did a flutter whenever she saw him. His tall thin body and shiny, blue-black hair, and smooth facial features always made her weak in the knees.

He paused briefly in the hallway before coming in the room. A small shadow of wonder passed over his face. No one would have noticed it, except Christine and maybe the Captain. He glanced around the room and saw she was the only one around.

"Has Dr. McCoy left for the day?"

"Yes, Spock, but Dr. Kirk is in her office reading the diagnostics for today. I just have one patient to keep an eye on tonight."

He moved in closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What's that for?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrow and said, "Must I have a reason to kiss my wife?"

Christine moved in closer and kissed him back. "You'll miss me keeping you warm tonight, right."

"Indeed."

Every expression of affection from him was precious to her.

"I shall leave you to your work, but before I leave, I need to tell you, I believe there is a young lady in the observation room that may need your counsel tonight."

"Who, Spock?"

"I suggest you take a minute for a quick walk through and see for yourself. I shall leave now, My Wife. I will see you in the morning," he kissed her once more and left.

Christine checked in on her patient who was sleeping and told Dr. Kirk she would be in the observation room for a short minute.

The lights were off, but her daughter in-laws silhouette was obvious against the window. She quietly walked within a few feet of her. She glanced sideways at her and looked out at the galaxy.

She said aloud, "I never tire of this view."

Ana looked over at her, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Did I startle you?"

"No, I'm used to Father sneaking in on me, so I don't jump like I used to."

"Does Spock come in here often?"

"Sometimes. We share a cup of tea and talk."

Christine looked at her and smiled. "Ana, are you troubled by anything? You look concerned."

Ana looked down and hesitated. "I am confused and…"

"Would you rather talk with someone else?"

"No, in fact you're the one I need to talk to. I think you'd understand."

Christine said, "Let's sit."

Ana began, "I trained on Vulcan for a year, but I never got to talk with the women of Vulcan. They find Humans too emotional to connect with, and I would have insulted them with the personal questions I wanted to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Even though SJ is less Vulcan than his father, he is a lot like him. Christine, do you find Spock, um…" she paused.

"Yes?"

"When you try to be affectionate with Spock, does he appreciate it or does he ignore you, or…."

Christine chuckled a little and said, "It's all been new for me, too, Ana. I find that it works both ways. They are very private and you must be aware of that."

Ana nodded her head, "Sometimes I feel like I've done something that is too bold or wrong. My family is very spontaneous and I think sometimes I scare the poor guy."

"I think it's a matter of communicating with each other. That's what it always comes down to, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am, I think you're correct. So you're saying I should talk to him about this and not guess?"

Christine looked at her and said, "It sounds like you answered your own question."

They stood and hugged each other, "Thank you, Christine, you're the best."

Christine laughed and said, "I have to check on Maxwell in sick bay, he's probably ready for a dinner. Go have a talk with my son in-law, and I'm sure you'll feel better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With some trepidation Ana returned to their quarters where SJ was just getting out of the shower. He was wrapped in a towel and smiled when he saw her.

"Hello, My Wife, was your day to your liking?"

"Thank goodness it was pretty calm. Did you finish your experiments in the lab today?"

His eyes brightened with excitement, "You should have seen what we grew from those samples we took in last month. Father was right, there was a sizeable amount of an antibiotic that we could make from one of the plants we sampled. We are preparing as much as we can and we'll take it to the Planet Xtros for their upcoming flu seasons. There is a huge settlement of humans and aliens that are subjected to a particular bacterial flu that runs rampant each year. I believe we may have found the correct antidote."

Ana smiled and walked up to her husband. He pulled her to his damp chest. She put her arms around his neck and looked up into his dark, brown eyes. SJ smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Madam?"

"I would love to, but I want to talk with you after we have dinner."

"Wife, we can talk now," he said seriously, "I feel like we should not wait. You've been troubled for a few days," He rubbed her upper arms and kissed her forehead.

She looked into his eyes and said, "I have been, confused."

"Let me dress and we'll sit and talk."

He quickly threw on a clean uniform and calmed his apprehension.

"Let's sit on the couch, Ana."

They sat yoga style, facing each other and held hands. They touched finger tips and palms in the Vulcan way. She closed her eyes and slipped into her husbands mind meld. He sensed her thoughts and when she allowed him to search further into her mind, she showed him what had been bothering her. He in turn allowed her to see the love he felt for her. Their lack of inhibition within their minds calmed all her doubts. He slowly brought them out of the mind meld. She was relaxed and calm. He was concerned and worried.

When she opened her eyes, he dropped her hands and cupped his hands around her face.

"My dear, sweet, love, do not ever fear that I am rejecting you. Do you not see how strong my love is for you. Your actions never embarrass me, nor are you wrong to show me your desire for me. I will never turn you away. I will be more aware if I seem to be busy of mind. I am but a man, a Vulcan man, and I too struggle to understand women and their emotions. We are in this together, Ana, do not feel you are alone."

Tears appeared in her eyes. He brushed one away with his thumb as it slipped from her eye. He slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her lips.

"Oh, SJ, I love you so much, thank you for being understanding."

He kissed her more fervently. They appeared in the mess hall late for dinner, but more in tuned to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was restless after he returned from dinner. He tried working on paper work that was due the next day on the flight deck, but he couldn't concentrate. This large sum of money that Miriam had left he and Joanna was too much to comprehend. He felt the burden of what to do, if anything.

He took a warm shower and put on his pajamas. He tossed and turned and tried fluffing his pillow. The darkness of the room enveloped him in peace, but the silence made his mind wander. After an hour he dressed in a uniform t-shirt and pants. He pulled on socks and shoes and left for the Chapel.

He dimmed the lights and found the last seat in the last row. There was a cross in the chapel, but he always brought a small crucifix to hold in his hand. He knelt and closed his eyes. He tried to empty his mind and concentrate on the God of his belief. He brought to Him all that troubled him. He freely opened his mind to any answer he could receive. First he felt the peace of God entering his soul. He liked to picture he and God walking down a path in the forest. They discussed his problem and God listened as he spoke. Sometimes they would stop along the path and Lucas would listen in his soul for a response. Sometimes the answer came the next day, sometimes he never knew the answer. He figured in those times he disagreed with God and tried to solve that particular problem in his own way, usually not successfully.

When he finished praying he felt at peace. He knew what he should do, after he discussed it with Joanna. He sat back in his chair and kept his eyes closed. He basked in the peace he had experienced.

The Captain was on his nightly walk of the ship when he had a strong urge to go to the Chapel. He did not belong to any particular faith, but he did believe in God. The sense to visit with God in the chapel was the most overwhelming he had ever felt.

The door swished open and he almost stopped. He saw Lucas sitting in the last pew, deep in prayer. The Captain sat in the first chair of the last row and leaned on the chair in front of him. He closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind. He thanked the God above for the safety of his crew and ship. He asked that He would give him the wisdom to keep them safe and to return home when their tour was done. He sat back and opened his eyes.

Lucas waved to him and grinned. "Dad."

"Lucas," he paused and asked, "Can't sleep?"

"No, sir, but I think I found the answer."

"Shall we walk?"

"Yes, sir. Can we get some tea?"

They went to the mess hall and each made a mug of tea.

"Walk, or talk here, son?"

"Here is fine, Dad."

Kirk remained quiet as Lucas gathered his thoughts.

"I have to talk with Joanna first, but after some struggle and prayer, I think I've made a decision."

"Yes?"

"I will never be able to use all of Miriam's money in my life time, and until I am out of the service, I will continue to invest it. Then Joanna and I will have time to think about what we will do, if that's okay with you?"

His father smiled and nodded. "You are free to do what you wish, son."

"Thanks, Dad, I appreciate your permission."

"You don't need my permission, Lucas. Miriam left it to you and Joanna to use for a good cause."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Lucas, we have some things to talk about, besides this."

Lucas looked up from his cup, "Yes?"

"Starfleet Command is looking at you and several others for command positions down the road," he let the statement sink in.

He sat up and asked, "Who else, Dad?"

"Several from your class."

"That's what we've been trained for," Lucas said, convincing himself. He felt fear in the pit of his stomach. His father was the youngest person to be given the command of a starship. Following in his father's footsteps would be difficult.

"How soon, Dad?"

"It won't be for awhile. My job is to increase your training, and give you all more hands-on experience. We will be having all of you fill in my job occasionally. Are you ready?"

Lucas sat up straight and replied, "Yes, sir. I am ready."

"Good, then your training will continue," he paused and said slowly, "and I apologize ahead of time for the pressure I will be putting on you."

"Yes, sir, I understand," he looked down at the table and felt his father looking at him.

"Questions? Fears?"

Lucas sighed heavily, "No, sir."

Kirk stood and looked down at his son, "The one thing you must learn and remember, you're only as good as your crew."

"Yes, Dad, I won't forget."

"I suspect it will be several years, yet, Lucas, but I can't guaranty that you will not be transferred before then."

"Sir, I really want to serve under you for as long as I can."

The Captain knew it was his desire to learn as much as he could.

"I understand. Come on, it's late and we both have to report in a few hours."

They returned to their quarters where they both slept until their alarms went off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had a busy day ahead of him before he could talk with Joanna. He went to the gym for a sparring routine with Mr. Sulu and ended swimming some laps before he dressed and had his breakfast.

SJ was waiting for him and was finishing his oatmeal. "Lucas, I have to tell you something before anyone comes."

Lucas said, "Yes?"

"My Father spoke with me yesterday and mentioned that our officer training would continue and they will be allowing us to take over the Captain's chair at times."

"Yes, my Dad talked with me last night. He said a few from our class would be included. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm excited, but I really want to continue on in the Sciences."

"I'm sure Starfleet has that in your records, SJ, we just have to be open to new positions as they come up."

SJ looked at him and asked, "And you, Lucas, how do you feel?"

He hesitated before he answered, "I have a lot to learn yet, I hope we are not transferred to another ship. This is the best crew in the fleet."

"I agree, but you have doubts?"

"Things change, sometimes, SJ, I can't explain it now."

"At a future date, perhaps. My Father has arrived, you'll have to excuse me."

SJ waited until Spock sat at a table by himself and he walked up to him, "Father, may I join you for a few minutes?"

"Yes, have a seat."

"Father, yesterday afternoon we talked about our training. Will I be able to remain as a Science Officer and be promoted to a command position? There has been some discussion from Star Fleet to keep the Science Officers in the labs. I would like to hear your opinion."

Spock drank from his tea and ate his fruit as he looked at his son, "Spock, you are qualified now to become a Science Officer on any starship. We are always learning. As for becoming the first officer of a starship; that will be up to Starfleet, at the time. The need for a Science Officer on the bridge has never been in question. I suspect it is the opinions of others that wish to cast doubt in your mind. Spock, there is no doubt in my mind of your ability, nor that you will serve with loyalty, my concern is your doubt in yourself."

"Sir, I have been trained in the Vulcan way. I did not achieve the advancement as a full blooded Vulcan does, but I am confident in my ability to serve."

SJ looked about the room, he saw the Captain and Dr. McCoy eating at another table.

"Father I have kept you from your meal with the Captain and Dr. McCoy. We can continue our conversation later."

"Spock, did I answer your question appropriately?"

"Yes, Father, you have. I thank you."

"And did you sleep well last night, son?"

SJ thought it an odd question but he nodded and said, "Very well, Father. I will meet with you later tonight."

Spock nodded as SJ excused himself and reported to duty.

Spock took his remaining cup of coffee and sat with the Captain and Dr. McCoy.

Kirk looked at his first officer and smiled, "Is SJ ready for more training?"

"Yes, Captain, he assured me that being trained as a Vulcan he is prepared to follow and serve his Captain. However, he is more interested in being a Science Officer."

McCoy said, "A chip off the ole block," he said.

Spock raised an eye brow and said, "A chip, doctor?"

Kirk grinned and said, "Never mind, Spock, let's get going. Bones what pressing surgeries do you have planned for the day?"

"Well, it just happens, I am off for the day. So if you two decide to get into trouble, don't call me."

The three left together and separated at the turbo lift.

"Spock are the other Ensigns aware they'll be going through more challenges this week?"

"Yes, Captain, I have spoken to the others and they assure me they are ready."

"There is another Ensign I'd like to consider who is not on the list, Ensign Mary Sampson, she's been on the bridge with Scotty this whole trip and she's proven to keep her head in an emergency. I'd like to include her in the training."

"Yes, Captain, I will talk with Mr. Scott, if you'd like."

"Perfect and we'll start now."

The door to the bridge opened and Kirk stepped out as the new shift was exchanging places with all positions. Kirk nodded his head to his crew as they left.

Spock spoke with Mr. Scott before he left for Engineering and then went to his post.

Scotty stepped down into the command pit and stood next to the Captain.

"Yes, Mr. Scott?"

"Captain, I appreciate you taking a look at Ensign Sampson," he said in a low voice, "she is definitely qualified and a brilliant young lady."

"I have noticed she carries herself with self confidence and composure. How is she with the rest of your crew, Scotty?"

"Business like, sir and efficient."

"Hmm, is she friendly with them?"

"Yes, sir, but the men are stand-offish. That is my only concern, sir."

"I see, well, all you can do is work with the men in your crew and her without being obvious."

Kirk stood and he went to the bridge, "Later, Scotty."

"Aye, sir."

After the Captain read a few reports, Kirk nodded to Spock.

Spock turned to SJ who was working at the Science desk and said, "Ensign Spock, please take the Captain's chair."

SJ looked up startled but kept the expression between he and his father. "Yes, sir."

SJ stepped down into the pit and asked, "Captain, permission to relieve you?"

Kirk smiled and said, "Be my guest, but first," he flipped on the inter-ship communicator, "This is the Captain, for training purposes only Ensign Spock will take command of the ship. Any questions for the rest of the day will be directed to him. Captain, out."

Captain Kirk said to SJ, "She's all yours, Ensign, do not harm her," he annunciated the last four words.

"Yes, Captain,"

To familiarize himself with the direction they were going, Ensign SJ asked Mr. Sulu for the coordinates.

"Bearing 87, mark 12.4, sir." Sulu looked at Chekov as they remembered their hell week of training by Captain Kirk and all the senior officers.

SJ knew they were headed to Xtros to drop off the antibiotic, but it would take seven days to reach orbit. "Thank you, Mr. Sulu. Ahead warp three."

"Sir, we were at warp four, did you want to change speed?"

"No, continue at warp four." He felt the tips of his ears turn warm and he knew they were a brighter yellow green. He tried to relax in the chair and to be ready for any challenge they came upon.

Mr. Spock spoke, "Ensign Spock, I have detected a reading of unusual power ahead of us."

"How far away, Commander?"

"Eighty five kilometers ahead."

"Mr. Chekov give me magnification 8."

"Yes, sir."

A shimmer in the distant sky gave them the vision of a space craft.

SJ stood and walked toward the navigator. He spoke to Mr. Spock, "Sir, any idea what that is?"

"It seems to be a spacecraft of a size smaller than a shuttlecraft. Scanners show there are two humanoids aboard. No life within the craft."

"Two bodies, sir?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Is the ship operational?"

"The ships engine seems to be in automatic and running with no life support system."

"Lt. Uhura, can you open a frequency to the ship?"

"I've been trying, sir, but there is no answer on any frequency."

SJ considered his options. He didn't want to bring the ship aboard until they were certain that the ship was safe. He didn't want to board the shuttle without the Captain's permission either.

"Mr. Scott, this is Ensign Spock, prepare to use transporter beam to bring aboard two life forms from the ship in orbit ahead of us. Ask Dr McCoy to have a medical team and two stretchers ready."

"Aye, sir, but Dr. McCoy is not on the duty roster."

"Then Dr. Kirk, please."

"Aye, sir."

SJ turned to find Captain Kirk sitting in his chair at the Science desk.

"Captain, permission to beam aboard the two life forms and put a tractor beam on their ship."

The Captain looked up and the crew on the bridge listened in.

"Have you considered all options, Ensign Spock?"

"Yes, sir, with no life support on their ship, I would not want to beam over without proper gear. However, since they are not alive, beaming them aboard would be the best option."

"What if they are carrying a contagious disease?"

"I considered that, sir, but I know that Dr. McCoy or Kirk would be ready for that."

"Did you tell them and the transporter crew to wear hazmat suits?"

SJ realized the huge mistake he had made and closed his eyes, "No, sir, I did not. An error on my side. I will correct that."

"Ensign Spock to Dr. Kirk."

"Yes, Ensign."

"Wear hazmat suits and bring them for the transporter crew. We believe the humanoids are not alive, but we don't know if they are carriers."

"Thanks for letting us know, Ensign. I'm on my way."

SJ looked at the Captain. "Permission to beam them aboard, sir."

"Ensign, you could have contaminated the whole ship, killed our medical officer and our chief engineer."

SJ stood with his arms behind his back and wanted to find a hole to climb into.

"Yes, sir."

Captain Kirk walked up to him and with a half a smile said, "This is a test, Ensign, there is not a ship with two beings aboard. It's a computer image used for training."

SJ didn't want to turn towards the rest of the crew on the bridge.

"Permission to cancel the orders to the transporter room and sick bay?"

"Go ahead and then take the seat again."

"Yes, sir."

He reached for the inter-ship communicator and cancelled the transport order.

SJ's stomach was in knots as he knew he blew the first test of the day. Just as he relaxed an alarm went off.

"Ensign, deflector shields are up," Mr. Sulu said.

"Red alert."

"Aye, sir."

"Commander Spock what do the scanners show?"

Just then an explosion occurred on the port bow.

"Ensign, a torpedo from a small ship has hit our port side."

"Magnify, Mr. Chekov."

"Yes, Ca…, Ensign."

A larger ship than the last one, appeared in the port screen.

"Lt. Uhura, any frequency open?"

"Yes, sir, on frequency 2."

"This is the USS Enterprise, why are you attacking our ship?"

He paused but there was no reply.

"This is the USS Enterprise, please respond."

"Ensign, another torpedo on the starboard side."

"Prepare for incoming," SJ said into the inter-ship intercom.

A small jolt was felt through out the ship.

"Damage report?" SJ asked.

Lt. Uhura said, "Widespread damage on the outer hull, no casualties, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Mr. Chekov, arm torpedo number one and shoot it off their bow, close but do not hit them."

"Yes, sir." Sulu prepared the torpedo. "Torpedo ready sir."

"Aim and fire. Now." 

A torpedo was seen on the screen passing the ships bow.

"This is the USS Enterprise, respond please."

Silence again, "Mr. Spock, can you identify the ship."

"Orion, sir. Class R with one hundred crewman. A typical military ship."

"This is the USS Enterprise, if you do not respond we will be forced to take action."

"Enterprise, this is Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott, no need to fire on the ship, sir. It's another computer image, but well done, sir."

SJ dropped his head as the crew on the bridge clapped for his success.

SJ looked around at his crew on the bridge and smiled, "I don't suppose this is the end of them either."

The Captain answered, "You'll never know, Ensign, but you did well."

SJ turned to the Captain and said, "Thank you, sir."

Kirk pointed to his chair and said, "Carry on."

"Yes, sir. Cancel red alert, all stations at ease."

SJ did not look at his father. He knew he had not done well on the first test, this one was better, but he knew more would be coming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the rest of the ship as each of the remaining four ensigns came upon any of their senior officers, they were required to recite certain paragraphs from the handbook on regulations. Some were required to take apart an engine section or computer component or stand at attention for an hour. It was a long first day.

After six hours of sitting in the Captain's chair and waiting for the next test, SJ was relieved by the Captain for a short break.

"Half an hour and then get back here."

"Yes, Captain."

SJ ran for the turbo lift and went directly to sick bay.

Dr. Kirk was on duty and he went to her office. "Joanna, can you give me something for a headache?"

She smiled as she was aware of the testing he was involved with. "Yes, SJ, come in."

He dropped in a chair across from her desk and rubbed his forehead with his hand. She handed him some pills and a glass of water.

"When did you eat last?"

"Breakfast."

"Better get something before you go back, or those pills will give you a belly ache."

SJ stood and left.

Dr. Kirk smiled and she was glad she wasn't going through what the officers were having to endure. Residency was stressful enough.

SJ ran to his quarters and ate a small bowl of soup. He laid on his bunk to try to get rid of his headache. When he awoke, it was to his father shaking his shoulders.

"Spock, wake up, are you alright?"

SJ opened his eyes and looked up at his father. "Yes, sir," he sat up.

Reality hit him and he stood up almost knocking his father over,

"How much time has passed since my break?" he grabbed at his clock.

"Three hours and seventeen minutes," his Father said.

He slowly turned to his father and stood at attention. He said in a soft voice, "I am sorry, Commander. I had a headache and I wanted to lay down for a few minutes. Obviously I fell asleep."

"Yes, the Captain would like to speak with you in his quarters."

"Yes, sir."

As he left Spock touched his arm, "It was a stressful day as it was meant to be."

"Yes, Father, and I failed. I also embarrassed you in front of the crew on the bridge."

"To fail, is to make a mistake and do nothing to change it. A lesson learned from a mistake is wisdom."

SJ looked at his father and said, "Thank you, Father."

"You do not thank logic, son."

"No sir, but I do thank you for trying to make me feel better."

SJ took himself away and went down the hall to the Captain's quarters and rang the buzzer.

"Come in."

SJ's stomach was in knots. "Captain, I need to apologize."

"Explain."

"Sir, I had a headache and went to sickbay for a pain killer. I then went to my quarters to lie down for a minute and fell asleep. There is no excuse for it, sir. I submit myself for discipline, sir."

"Have a seat, SJ," the Captain pointed to a chair across from his desk.

SJ looked down at his hands. He knew his performance was abominable and he had failed the Captain.

"How do you think your first day went?" the Captain asked.

"Sir, I have no words for my indiscretion."

The Captain paused and waited for more. "Is that it, SJ?"

"Sir, I will try harder?"

"We all make mistakes and it's what you learned from them that is important."

"Yes, sir, my Father just said the same thing."

"What did you learn?"

"To set my alarm, sir and also to think all the way through my options."

"What if you only had a second to make your decision?"

"I would look at the problem, make my decision and be prepared to alter that at any time."

"Good, Ensign." Kirk stood up and walked over to SJ.

He extended his hand and SJ responded. "You did pretty good for your first day with no warning."

SJ stood and still felt full of shame. "Captain, I do apologize for falling asleep."

"SJ, go get dinner and try to rest tonight. You're not on the bridge tomorrow, so relax."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 0300 hours SJ was awaken by his intercom calling him to the bridge immediately. He threw on his clothes and ran to the bridge.

The Captain was sitting in the command chair and spun around as

SJ ran out of the turbo lift.

"Sorry, Ensign Spock, I changed my mind. You're on duty until 0600 hours. Call me if you need me."

"Yes, Captain." 

A yeoman asked if he'd like coffee and he replied, "Yes, black. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other four ensigns were awaken at the same time and required to report to other departments. Half awake and half alert, direct orders were given in each department with tough requirements involved. Ensign David Esper was sent to the bridge to replace the navigator, Ensign Mick Cooley was buried in engine consoles with Mr. Scott hollering at him about using the correct tool for the job. Ensign Mary Sampson was pulled into the science lab and told to make a diagnosis with the slide samples piled one foot high within half an hour. Ensign Lucas Kirk slept through his call. Joanna had pulled an extra shift for the night and was not there to hear the call.

Ensign Kirk awoke at 0530 and went to breakfast. He waited for SJ to arrive or any of his friends to come in. No one arrived so he finished up and reported to the flight deck where he was assigned.

Lt. Commander Sedgwick met him at his station, "Ensign Kirk?"

"Yes, sir?"

"The Captain is looking for you."

"Oh, I was unaware of it, sir. Is he on the bridge?"

"I don't know, but he wasn't too happy when he was here. Didn't you hear your communicator early this morning?"

"My communicator, no sir."

"You better report to the bridge and see what this is all about."

"Yes, sir." Ensign Kirk ran from the flight deck and took the nearest turbo lift to the bridge. Morning traffic going on duty made the lifts slow.

When he arrived on the bridge he saw SJ in the captain's chair, but the Captain and Mr. Spock were not there. He walked down to the command pit and turned to SJ.

"Ensign Spock, I was told the Captain was looking for me."

SJ's eyes got big, he whispered to his friend, "You didn't hear your 0300 call?"

"No, I didn't." He looked around the room and said, "Part of the training?"

SJ nodded his head.

"I wondered why no one was at mess call."

The turbo lift doors opened and the Captain stood in the doorway. "Ensign Kirk, come with me."

The Captain walked into the hallway off the bridge. Ensign Kirk was close on his heels. The Captain walked into the conference room and as the door slid shut behind Ensign Kirk he said, "Where have you been?"

He stood at attention and said, "I did not hear the call, sir. I slept through it."

"It seems to be a common denominator with you officers."

"Sir?"

"How could you not hear your communicator?"

"I don't know, sir."

For the next half an hour Ensign Kirk was required to recite paragraph after paragraph of the regulation handbook.

"You will replace Ensign Spock in the command chair."

"Yes, sir."

"You will also pull a double shift."

"Yes, sir."

Ensign Kirk's day in the captain's chair was worse than Ensign Spock's. He failed all three tests thrown at him. By days end his shirt was soaked in sweat and his head felt like it would explode.

The Captain stepped down into the command pit and said, "You are relieved of duty, Ensign. Get some dinner and report to Mr. Spock in the biology science lab in forty five minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Ensign Kirk walked as fast as his pride would allow him into the turbo lift. Lt. Uhura rode with him and when they came to their deck she finally said, "Ensign, don't be discouraged. The tests are designed to be extremely tough. Hang in there."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, but I don't think I've seen my father so disappointed with me in a long time."

She smirked and said, "He'll get over it, Lucas."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lucas stumbled into his quarters and took a quick shower and changed into a clean uniform. Joanna was sound asleep. He softly kissed her forehead and left for dinner.

He peeked into the mess hall and looked around for any officers. SJ was eating with Mick and he walked over to them and flopped into a chair.

"You should be happy you weren't here ten minutes ago, we had to recite the longest paragraph in the hand book without making a mistake. Twice I did it." Mick said.

Lucas looked at SJ, "The Captain is making me work a double shift because I slept through the early call. I have to report to the bio-lab with Commander Spock."

SJ shook his head and said, "This is truly hell week."

"I don't think the Captain has had much sleep either, so he's going to be more crabby than normal." Lucas said.

SJ cleared his throat and set his sandwich down.

"Is that so, Ensign?"

Ensign Kirk jumped at the sound of the Captain's voice behind him. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer. He stood and faced his father.

"I'm sorry, Captain, no disrespect intended."

"Drop and do 40, Mister."

Ensign Kirk dropped immediately and did 40 push ups. "Let's add 20 more."

He struggled on the last ten, but he finished them.

"Stand."

He stood at attention, again. "When you're done eating report to Mr. Spock."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week was worse than the previous day. Sleep deprived, nerves on edge and anxiety of the next moment began to take it's toll on the five ensigns. More mistakes were made on the last day. Each one was required to serve a four hour shift in the captain's chair. No one succeeded in passing any test on the last day.

They arrived at Xtros to deliver the antibiotic. SJ was so exhausted he hoped he would not be picked for landing party duty. Luck was not in his pocket for the night.

The Captain pulled him for landing party duty since he worked on the antibiotic, along with Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy. SJ spent fifteen minutes in meditation and he felt slightly refreshed when he reported to the transporter room.

He helped to place packages of serum into refrigerated bags to take to the planets surface. He stumbled as he stepped up to the pad and Dr. McCoy caught his arm.

"Are you alright, Ensign?"

"Yes, doctor, I am just tired."

McCoy looked at him with doctors eyes and said, "Uh huh, better get some sleep tonight when we return."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Scott, energize."

The Enterprise crew delivered the serum to the local space port. Dr. Abzulis shook each one's hand.

"Thank you, gentlemen. This is appreciated and we hope to develop our own serum next season with the codes that you have supplied and the samples of plants."

"Thanks to Commander Spock and Ensign Spock's determination, they were able to develop the serum," the Captain said.

"A heartfelt thank you, gentlemen." He shook their hands again. "Please, are you able to stay and dine with us?"

The Captain answered, "Of course we'd love to."

"Commander and Ensign Spock's, you will be pleased, we serve a variety of Vulcan dishes here."

Spock nodded his head formally to Dr. Abzulis. They followed him to the dining area. SJ touched his father's arm and stopped him in the hall way.

"Commander, I fear, I am not feeling well. I am light headed, and…." he passed out as Mr. Spock caught him.

Kirk and McCoy turned around to speak to Mr. Spock. "Where are they?" Kirk asked.

McCoy stepped back through the door and saw Spock leaning Ensign Spock up against the wall.

"What happened, Spock?"

"He stopped me and said he wasn't feeling well, that he was light headed and he passed out, Doctor."

McCoy ran his scanner over him as a crowd appeared around them.

Dr. Abzulis knelt next to him, "The air is considerably heavier here, he may be reacting to that."

"Captain, he's exhausted. He needs to get back to the ship. I'll take him to sick bay and then return."

"Alright, Dr. McCoy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. McCoy and SJ beamed back to the ship. He put him in sickbay under observation for the night.

The other four ensigns did not appear out of their quarters for the next day. Rumors were, they were hiding in different locations to avoid officers. Lucas slept in one of the shuttles until Lt. Commander Sedgwick noticed a window steaming up in the shuttle.

"Kirk, get to your cabin."

He startled awake and crept silently through the halls and hid out for another half a day.

It was only the Lord that helped him walk in the land of the living, because he was sure the Captain had meant for him to stumble.


End file.
